


Some Men Are Islands

by SimmeringSun



Category: Hyper Light Drifter
Genre: Fate, Gen, Poetry, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmeringSun/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: Fates flow in waterBut islands already know their fate





	1. I am an Island

The changing fates flow in water  
But for me it’s not the same  
Like an island, tough and still  
Here mine will always remain  
There’s no use trying to move this rock  
But I will always try  
I will push this island, inch by inch  
Until the very day I die  
So you can stand and watch me drown  
But at least I’ve continued on  
You’ve welcomed me into your home  
But who will be there when I’m gone?  
I know this island will never move like water  
But why should I stand and wait?  
Until it’s wore down by the tides  
And there its sealed, my fate


	2. An Island Touches Flowing Waters

Flowing water can solidify into ice  
And there it will stay  
Sure this ice can always break  
Or it can recover into a spray  
So you call yourself an island  
Brittle to the core  
But I can see it in your eyes:  
You will one day soar  
So we’re both islands  
Coated in a metalic red  
But who’s to go and say  
That we’ll soon be dead?  
Let’s enjoy the view  
Of these waters surrounding  
We’ve touched many fates  
Our experiences grounding


	3. I Am a Wave

Most rivers flow in a single direction  
But I am in an oceans dwell  
My waves of fate move unpredictably  
That not even inscriptions can tell  
I resemble a ghost some saw in a dream  
But I know not of it  
But why should I stand and wait  
When not even islands sit?  
Each destination I reach  
Will just be another shift in my plan  
To uncover every mystery  
I can fit within my span


End file.
